Anthony Mills, The Remnants Street Butcher
About 'Anthony Mills' I awoke in my bed. As I should do.. I sat up and kicked my covers off right away, which became routine now. I keep having these sweaty nights in that leave me feeling flushed and yucky in the morning. Well, my mistake - it was 12:32 and I am late for feeding time. I rubbed my eyes and removed the build up of sleep. It felt amazing. I wiped it on my curtains just before I opened them. Nice day, I thought, as the sun peirced my eyesight. I turned and progressed to the bathroom. I passed Sally that was still clumped up in my dresser. Gagged and tied up. She looked malnourished to Hell and back but that wasn't a journey for me to take. I walked across the landing, the carpet felt soft and relaxing as I stepped. On the landing is 2 rooms and a casket, my room, the bathroom and Bianca. Bianca is gagged and tied up and also looked malnourished. The casket is used for storing garden equipment like umbrellas or collapsing chairs - perfect for a victim I thought. In the bathroom, I stand at the mirror. I continue to having a mediocre wash around the key areas, brush my teeth and use the toilet. I look tired today, I thought. I picked at my bushy eyebrows before taking leave to the kitchen for food. - Sally Jenkins 12 Missing: 4 months 12 days - Bianca Fiona 9 Missing: 1 year I stand at the kitchen window looking out at the street. A quiet street with friendly neighbours. My nextdoor neighbour is Jim Smith, we sometimes fish together or go out for a drink after work. Great man. Like me, I'm a great man. I think. Today, I'm cooking a full English Breakfast for Sally and Bianca. They tell me they are vegatarian. I will partly cook the bacon and sausages so that they struggle more with it. I like it. To see them cry and stuff. It makes me feel a power inside that I think is better than any other. It defeats being a father. I take my children. And they sifter my needs and wants. I plate up the breakfast and walk upstairs. I roughly kick Bianca's casket. Her sore head lifts the lid as her hands are tied. She looks like an desperate, upset fox, sniffing the freedom. This annoys me. I have to pull Sally out now, who is rocking back and forth, crying and sore also. I place the plate at the maximum distance they can travel. I lick Sallys sweaty forehead and take my leave. Today: I get Cameron. A boy from Bianca's school who has a crush on her. This should be fun, I thought. The School where Anthony was heading was 2 miles from his house. Back inside, Sally and Bianca began to talk. They have only started speaking since last week, even though they have been together for 4 months. In the last week, Sally discovered that Bianca had also been captured by this psycho. She originally thought Bianca was his daughter and was 'in on it' too. Bianca knew more about this place than Sally did. It was a year for Bianca and though she was young, she spoke like a Woman. They didn't eat the food Anthony prepared again. They would get bread and water at night time and would survive from that. Sally was positioned with her wrists attached to a locking device that was wrapped around her ankles with that attached to a chain that ran through the back of the dresser and ran across the room and to Bianca, that was connected to her wrists, ankles and neck. In this seated position, she could shuffle side to side, but no farther as it would kill Bianca, crushing her throat and choking her to death. They would speak about more or less nothing. What can they speak about anyway? When they did, it was about what they would do when they get out and what they might say to their parents. A lot of crying, a lot of pain. Bianca and Sally both recognise a sound. A car engine..Anthony is back. I pull up in my driveway. Jim is gardening. I wave and smile and progress to my door. Jim says something, but I am in no mood. Just gotta get inside... "Ant! Hey, I'm talking to you!' says Jim as he grabs my arm. 'Hey. What's the rush?' I say nothing. 'Have you heard the news?" I shake my head in a No motion, key turning the lock. Jim looks at me funny and stops speaking. He knows something... "Here, take this. I'll leave you to it eh?". He passes me a newspaper and returns to sheering his hedges. I say 'Have a nice day Jim' as I walk into my house. I take my jacket off and prop it on a chair. The newspaper instantly shakes me as I read the headline 'Possible Suspect: Remnants Street Butcher Found?' with a neat photograph of me with my back turned, using a phone on a street booth. My heart sank and my head began to spin a bit. No panic though, they had nothing on me. This photo isn't enough evidence, it could be anyone I thought. I put the paper down and shrugged off the scare. I walked to the window and noticed that Jim had moved across his garden. I quickly opened the front door and unlocked my car. In the boot I had Cameron, a 9 year old boy. He was stuffed in a large gym-bag. Still unconcious - relief washes over me. I hurl the bag onto my shoulder and act as if it isn't heavy at all, just in case anybody is watching. I return to my house and close the door. I throw Cameron down heavily. He either clumbered head first or feet first. I lock the door and slide Cameron up the stairs. "Okay you little cunts. You nearly have me caught. I'd show you the newspaper but, you're all too fucking young to read it! Now listen. Sally. You especially, you little blonde whore. There's going to be a new rule here at My House: If you make A SINGLE sound, I will do everything in my power to hurt you ALL night. If, Bianca, you catch my drift?" I wink at Bianca after saying this. She did indeed catch my drift. "Cameron. Who is slowly realising that he is fucked - is a new member here.' Cameron pops out of the gym bag and looks around, he looks frightened and begins to cry when he sees Anthony undressing. 'Today Cameron you will be eating my shit and sucking my dick, you little bastard. And then, you can fuck Bianca. How does that sound Bianca?" he looks at me, rubbing his willy and laughing. He then grabs Cameron and he begins to trottle and kick. Anthony violently knees him square in the forehead - it sounded like a brick pounding a wall - Cameron flops and is dragged to the bedroom. Sally can now see whats going on. I close the casket and crush myself as far as I can into the corner, giving Sally more chain. Our plan is underway.. Sally softly tugs on the chain, letting Bianca know she is ready. Bianca tugs back to confirm it. As Anthony finishes locking Cameron to his bedframe and gagging him, he turns to me and walks over. He stops and doesn't kneel or sit meaning his penis was in my face. "Sally. You make a sound. I will rape you, got it?" I nod and after a few seconds he retreats to the bathroom. I had a plan to try and hurt him somehow. With Bianca. But all I can do is kick or something. I was about to just bite his balls off and scream for help, but I couldn't time it right. He did say don't make a sound...Screw it. "HELP!! HEEEELP!!!" I scream. I hear the bathroom unlock and heavy footsteps. Antony in a flash, unlocks my bolt and picks me up. So fast it felt like a ride. My whole back cracked as I have been sat for weeks. He throws me on the bed and I crash into Camerons face. Anthony, punches me across the mouth and strongly grabs my vagina. His big bushy eyebrows raise up and his smile stays sturdy and fixed. He began to piss all over me, spouting from a half built penis. Again, screw it. I dive and squirm, he grabs my arm with pure strength but the piss loosens his grip. I fall off the bed and tumble a little. He quickly stomps towards me, I go for it. I attack. I bit his testicle sack so hard, and I didn't let go. It felt like a dry, hairy orange peel in my mouth. When I crunched down, I felt a ball move and squelch in my mouth. It burst, but remained in the sack as fluid. He wasn't trying to fight back at all, it must of really hurt. He yelled in pain so loud that his friend Jim knocked on, shouting up at the house 'I'm coming in!' having knocked several times. I let go of Anthony's balls and stay sat next to his laying, fat body. Jim, who I have never seen before stops in his panic and looks around. The look in Jims eyes said he knew why Anthony was currently lay with teeth marks in his ball sack. The newspaper. He had an inclin it looked like Anthony.. The Police arrived instantly. Bianca, Sally and Cameron were saved and returned to their families. Distress and anger followed. Bianca's Mother couldn't grasp that she let a man take her daughter, she wanted Anthony dead. Sally's Mother and Father were happy to recieve their daughter with the good news that nothing too awful happened to her, but also wanted Anthony dead. - The Remnants Street Butcher, captured just this afternoon has apparently escaped Police Custody. Whilst under constant surveilance, Anthony Mills escaped through the main doors, uncuffed and with no personal guard. We demand and warn that all parents and schools take extra care with your children until he is Captured again. We have the best working on this case and we predict he will be arrested tonight. Anthony was never seen again, apart from this Photograph* found 2 years later on the doormat of Bianca's home.